


Pearl of the Stars

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Black Rainbow [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Barista Ilia AU, Beastly Beans AU, Black Rainbow, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake x Ilia, F/F, Ilia Amitola - Freeform, Ilia x Blake, Poet Blake AU, catmeleon, past Bumbleby, these two are so cute it's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: While performing at the Beastly Beans, Blake spins a beautiful new poem about Ilia, making the chameleon girl blush for days. Catmeleon / Black Rainbow / Ilia x Blake. Mention of past Bumbleby.





	Pearl of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> More Black Rainbow! I love this ship so much...

"I know you guys love my so-called 'greatest hits', but would you mind if I performed something new?" Blake asked her small, cozy audience at the Beastly Beans coffee shop. The whole place cheered and whistled for Blake, making the catgirl blush ten shades of red.

  
Ilia smiled at her from behind the counter as she finished blending a smoothie for a parakeet faunus woman. The bird lady threw Ilia a nice tip, thanking her again. Ilia thanked her customer back, tossing the stray Lien bill into her jar. Her tip jar looked stunning tonight. Then again, lots of her better customers made the scene to listen to Blake.

  
"This next one is about two women: the one that I thought would be the only woman I'd ever love, and the one who I love even more. I guess you could say it's two poems that run together. I like to call it 'Rainbow Hearts'!" Blake announced.

  
"BLAKE THAT'S GAY!!" Kobalt, Ilia's coworker and Blake's biggest fan, yelled from behind the counter. Blake smirked. Ilia facepalmed at her idiot coworker.

"I certainly hope so, Kobalt. That's what I'm going for..." Blake retorted. The whole coffeehouse laughed at the reply. "Anyway..."

  
_So my descriptive powers could use a little work_

_But her lilac eyes and the slightest hairpin curve_

_Of her soft lips when she smiled at me were the best and worst_

_It's difficult to forget exactly how much it hurt_

_When up and away from me the dragon flew so far_

_The golden mane of Dragonfire took away my heart_

_She was the only one I ever let kiss my scars_

_Until I found my Rainbow, my Pearl of the Stars_

_The scales upon her skin shine a brighter gold_

_Than the dragon's dim blaze, if I may be so bold_

_She warms my very soul and my skin when it's cold_

_And seeing her happy is a wonder to behold_

_Because amber is the color of her energy_

_A shade of gold playing naturally_

_The way that her skin changes color so magically_

_I'm honestly still surprised that she ever came back to me_

_Blood still rushes to my head as I'm seeing her_

_She turned my philophobia into heart-philia_

_It's a colorful adventure when I'm near to ya_

_My heart belongs to Amitola, a rainbow named Ilia_

"... I don't know if you should thank me or my girlfriend for that one..." Blake mused as she finished her poem. The entire coffeehouse cheered for her, standing and clapping. "Hey, Reptile! They really like it!" Blake mentioned to Ilia, who was blushing brightly. Her entire top half had turned red.

  
"I don't think anyone liked it as much as Ilia did, Blakey!" Kobalt called back to Blake when Ilia could not respond. Blake laughed as Ilia came to her senses. She changed her skin back to its usual tan.

  
"Anyway, that's all the mind vomit that I have for you all. I know this place has to close sooner or later. I was Blake Belladonna, and thank you for having me. It was a terrible choice, but I'm glad you made it all the same." Everyone cheered as Blake bowed courteously and left the stage. She took up a seat at a table in case anyone had anything for her to sign.

  
Ilia wished she could sit with her, but she still had orders to prepare and chores to finish. At least her line was getting smaller and smaller. There were plenty of smoothies mixed already since that's usually what the later crowds ordered. Not many folks wanted coffee so late in the day.

The next person in her line ordered the most difficult coffee they could possibly order. As Ilia typed the order into her computer, she realized that there wasn't actually any coffee in it; just a bunch of flavor enhancers. Ilia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and got to work on the meticulous beverage. A shot of this, a drip of that, a sprinkle of these, a drizzle of those, yadda yadda yadda, and BOOM: an overpriced coffee that wasn't even actually coffee.

She passed the drink to the tigress who'd purchased it. The striped woman grinned and gave Ilia a monumental tip. Ilai's eyes turned to stars as she fervently thanked the woman for her generous tip. The tigress only smiled and nodded.

  
"Yo, Scale Face! Don't forget that part of that is mine!" Kobalt nicked. Ilia laughed at him.

  
"My extremely difficult coffee, my gigantic tip!" She joked, tossing the money into the jar. The wolf boy huffed and puffed, pouting for good measure. "Oh, come on, Wolfsbane! You know I'd never take your money. How could you buy things for Cynnamyn then?"

  
"That boy can buy himself a new squeeze if he keeps acting up! Don't ever date a bug faunus if you can help it." Kobalt huffed again. Ilia rolled her eyes.

  
"You say that at least twice a week, but then he puts it on you really well and you forget about it!" Kobalt almost spat out his drink at that. Ilia winked at him.

  
"Don't make me waste a perfectly good smoothie with your filthy mouth! I don't talk about you and Blake's sexy time in front of customers!"

  
"You better not talk about it at all, because I know Ilia doesn't tell any of my secrets, Wolfy." The color left Kobalt's face as he heard Blake say that. She smiled at the wolf boy and ordered her favorite tea. "So you and your spider boy are still doing okay?" She asked her favorite wolf. He made a hand motion and went into a story Ilia had heard a million times that day.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
Blake and Ilia crashed into Blake's bed after a shower. The two of them snuggled up close as they watched a drama show on Blake's small TV. It was more background noise for Blake, as she was content looking at Ilia.

  
"I can't believe you wrote me a poem and performed it before you even told me. You made me blush in front of every hipster in Menagerie, Shadow." Ilia mused, kissing Blake's forehead. Blake smiled against Ilia's chest, her breathing giving Ilia goosebumps.

  
"You could say 'Thank You', Rainbow," Blake said, kissing Ilia's sternum. Ilia could hardly stand that, but she powered through her bodily reactions.

  
"I did, I'm just still being dramatic about it." Ilia rubbed her face in Blake's hair, the catgirl's ears tickling her face.

  
"Ilia, you have the most beautiful scales ever."

  
'Thanks, I grew them myself." The two girls shared a laugh at that.

  
"I especially love these ones on your belly." Blake poked one of Ilia's scales and watched it perk up in reaction. "They're almost like tummy freckles!" She said, kissing one of the scales for a long moment. This drove Ilia wild, but she didn't let Blake know that... yet. Blake continued kissing her way around Ilia's belly.

  
"Blake, that's the gayest thing I've ever seen, and I work with Kobalt almost every day," Ilia joked. Blake smirked.

  
"I could just stop..."

  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ilia yelled. Blake laughed as she kissed more and more scales, moving steadily lower as she kissed.

  
"Thank you again for the poem, Shadow. It was incredible. I love you."

  
"You're welcome, Reptile. I love you too."

  
Blake's next kiss was the last scale on Ilia's belly, but that would not make her last kiss by any means.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Pearl of the Stars' by Coheed and Cambria  
> And the rest of their 'Year of the Black Rainbow' album. That's where I lifted this ship name from. XD
> 
> Also the 'tummy freckles' bit came from a mutual of mine on Tumblr.


End file.
